Somewhere we belong
by Hisadacho
Summary: This is astory me and my friend made up. We were both thinking about what would happen if we went to feudal japan with Inuyasha and the crew, so, please, i worked hard on it, did soooo many redones, so please enjoy
1. Somewhere i belong

_Trouble...I'm so much trouble...What can i do to make everyone's lives better? What can I do?_

"A land ruined by fire, warfare, blood, and hate. A land ruined by two people...two people...two people who fell in love...but now hatred towards each other. Two people...who destroyed this land...two people...who won't die...until the other one died.

A girl, a girl about 17. Her long, brown hair flowing in the distant winds. Her golden eyes furious, and full of hatred. She wielded a sword, a sword with a small hilt, and 2 blades in shapes of lightning bolts. They surged with electricity.

A man, a man with his long, flowing silver hair. His golden eyes full of hatred. His sword, a long, big sword by his side. He held it tightly.  
Both of them, soiled this land with their hatred towards another. They both...fought to the end. But...in the end...only one survived. The one that survived was the man. The girl did survive...but was never found"

Our history teacher spoke those words, Mrs. Childs. She spoke them out of our history book, " Call to freedom," When she spke those words, about the man and the woman, I felt something inside of me surge. My heart jumped? No! Did my heart skip a beat? No! I just felt...hatred, sorrow, and like I wanted revenge. I never found out why I had those feelings, but I knew, they meant something. On my way home, I kept quiet on the bus. I looked out the window, I had another feeling, like I knew something was going to happen. I got off the bus, and walked home, looking down, still having those feeings. Those words that our teacher spoke, they kept ringing in my head.

As soon as I got home, I realised I was alone. I didn't know where mom, Hannah and Emma went, but I went straight to my room. I opened my history book, finding the page. Mrs. Childs didn't want to read on, I remembered, as she read those words, she looked at me, and closed the book, and decided to do something else instead. Well, I wanted to find out what happened next.

I looked at the page, finding out where she left off, and read on. It took me two hours to read that whole section. I had falen asleep reading the end of it, and still, my parents weren't here. It was past seven o-clock. Dad would've been here by now.

I woke up, still seeing no one home, decided to go on a bike ride. I got on, and rode around the neighborhood. I decided to climb that huge hill. So, I got off, and walked myself and my bike up it. When I did get to the top, I could see most of out small town of Okechobee. The wind was blowing hard at the top,and it was blowing towards the forest nearby. I smiled, and got on my bike. I took of down the hill. I was going alittle fast for me to stop my bike, so it hurdled towards the forst, and inside it. When it did stop, I ran into a root that was above the ground. I flew of the bike, and as hurdled through the forest, landed by a few trees on my stomach.

I sat up, rubbing my head. " Ow! It hurts," I complained. I look up, looking around the forest, trying to find my way out. There, in a clearing, I spotted it. A well. A well? Here in the middle of the forest? I was getting suspicious. I stood up, and walked over to it, peering over the well, my hands on the dry, cracked wood. " It looks like a long drop from here," I said to myself. I sighed, closing my eyes, and not thinking again, sat on the edge of it. I heard a crack, and then the whole thing fell over, making me fall back into the well. I'm not the type of girl who screams, but I did. I let out a loud, horrifing scream that could be heard probably around the forest and the neighborhood.

A small, low scream could be heard near the neighborhood I lived in. A girl was outside walking, when she heard the scream. She had brown hair, and was my best freind. That sounds familiar? Megan? she thought, and decided to folow where the sound came from, which was by the hill. She lookded down, seeing tire tracks. She followed them, and they led into the forest. She looked up, trying to receate the scene in her head that I lost control of my bike and went into the forest. She went in there, following the tire tracks, stopping by a root, seeing my bike there. She walked closer, examining it, recreating that image in her head that my bike ran into the root and sent me flying. She then saw broken pieces of wood nearby, and followed it to see a well with the side broken in. She ran over, looking over the edge. " Megan!" Her voice echoed through the well...but no answer. She stood up straight, and turned around but to fall back down thanks to a piece of papaer flying into her face. She screamed also as she fell in...


	2. Feudal Japan

_I had now realised what i could do... I knew what i could do to make everyone's lives better._

Inuyasha sat there, in a tree, looking below him at Kagome. He smiled, and then...his ears picked up something. He picked up the most poweful aura. His nose picked up a wierd scent. He stood up, and jumped down to the ground. Kagome looked to an area, to where Inuyasha looked at. " You sense that?"

Miroku stood, and walked next to them. " Yes, a powerful presense reaks this land of this aura."

Sango stood next Miroku. " Yes, and it's quite a strong one too."

Inuyasha then looked towards the hill infront of them, and saw in admist of the falling sakura blossoms, a girl. He pointed over to her. " Theres the sourse,"

Kagome looked over to that area, and saw a girl there, in the middle of the sakura blossoms. She was all brusied up, and blood in a puddle around her, but then, all of a sudden, they were not there. The blood was gone too. " Who is that?"

Miroku looked at the girl, and had a smirked on his face. " I may not know, but it looks like she's unconcious,"

Sango noded. " Shall we help her?"

" She might be dangerous, we don't know what she could do," Shippo warned.

" Shippo's right," Kagome said.

" Master Inuyasha, Master Inuyasha!" A small flea jumped on Inuyasha's nose, and sucked his blood. Inuyasha smacked his nose, and Myoga as flat, and fell down on Inuyasha's hand.

" Myoga!" Kagome cried, a little surprised.

" Master Inuyasha! You see that girl on that hill?" Myoga said in an excited tone.

" Yea, what about her?" Inuyasha asked.

Myoga coughed. " I'm sure you all heard of that legend, about a lady of fine beauty, who dissappeared in a battle,and was never found?"

Miroku thought for a moment. " Now that you mention it, I do recall something familiar,"

" Well, that's the girl, the lady of the eastern lands that dissappeared," He pointed.

" What! Why would she just appear like that?" Kagome asked.

" Well, after that legened was a prophesy, that she'll return in so many years and retake her place,"

" Well, she did return," Sango said.

On the hill, in admist in the Sakura blossoms that fell, the girl awoke to chattering. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around, seeing a wide open plain, trees, and the sakura blossoms that surrounded her. She lifted up her hand, and they fell onto her hand. She closed her hands, and opened them up again, examining the blossoms. The girl turned her head towards the chattering below her down the hill. She saw many people, but the first one she saw was a young boy, silver hair, and golden eyes looking up at her. Her eyes opened wider, realizing it was Inuyasha. Then next to her, she reconized as Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara.

" Look! she's waking up!" Shippo pointed out.

Kagome looked at her, wondering how much power that girl really held.

I stood up shaikly at first. I looked around, and walked towards the edge of the sakura tres, and walked through the falling blossoms.

" She looks confused," Miroku pointed out, studying her well.

I had made it down the hill, and stopping infront of them. I noticed that they got alittle protective just in case.

Myoga jumped up and down. " My lady! My lady! Have you come back to claim your land?" He asked, and took a bow.

I looked at Myoga wierdly. " Come back? My land?"

" I think she lost her memory," Kagome said.

Shippo nodded.

Myoga stopped bowing, and looked up. " Ah! you must've lost your memories on your trip back here,"

" Wait! What's going on here?" I asked, confused.

" Well, you along time ago fought in a great battle with Inuyasha's father,and you disappeared out of nowhere, but now your back!"

I fought against Inuyasha's father? How can that be? Just as I thought, another dream, I thought.

" If thats so...then why isn't it real?" I asked.

Myoga grew confused. " What do you mean by it isn't real?"

" If what you said was true, why don't I believe it?"

" I expected as much. She forgot everything. She probably forgot who she really is on the inside. Oh well! Ok, I need to talk with everyone in private," Myoga said, meaning the others, and not myself.

" Ok, sinse she's in this state, I have a favor to ask of you all. I want you all to take her back to the Eastern lands. There, she will regain the memories she lost,"

" That seems easy enough," Inuyasha said, leaning back against a tree.

" But it isn't, Inuyasha! I'm afraid she hasn't the memory of her fighting skills or her demonic powers, or is unaware of how strong her aura is? So, Inuyasha, if you ever get the chance, teach her to fight," Myoga said.

" Geez! Fine, i'll do it," Inuyasha complained.

" But, I have to warn you about her. Sinse she's forgotened, her old self is still inside of her, the side that hates Inuyasha's blood. It might come out, and try to take control of her body, and try to make her kill you, Inuyasha. So be prepared for when that day comes,"

" It seems like we have a large load on our hands," Kagome said, looking up at me. They all turned back to her. " Well, I'm..."

" Kagome," I said bluntly. Everyone looked at me wierdly. " Your Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Myoga, and Inuyasha," I said, pointing to each one.

" Ho-how did you know?" Sango asked.

"Well, your all a tv show...man this must be my...uh..." I counted my fingers," My 120th time telling you all in my dreams that I'm not from here, and i don't,"

" Lets start from the beggining then?" Asked Kagome.

I noded. " Well, like Kagome, I've come from another world. But it's not Kagome's world, It's another world far different than Kagome's, I guess you could say another dimension. In the 'dimension' I live in, there is a t.v. series called Inuyasha, which is the biggest hit for all anime fans. There, we follow you guys on your crazy side-adventures and your goals. Defeating Naraku, and Colecting the jewel shards." I said, shrugging and sighing.

" Whats a t.v. series?" Miroku asked.

" It's nothing...but is that all true?" Kagome asked.

I noded. " Yep"

" This is strange...but how'd you get here?" Sango asked.

" Well, I was riding my bike and found a well, looking into it, and falling in. Waking up under those Sakura blossoms...And whats even stranger is, I keep thinking this is just another wanna be dream that I always have...but this one I feel is real"

" It's real!" Inuyasha said, rudely. " Get used to it,"

I looked over to Inuyasha, and looked up. The wind was now blowing around me. Is this...real? I'm afraid so...So that means! I smiled widely, and closed my eyes, and held my mouth closed, so I couldn't scream my head off. I can't believe it! I'm in Japan! And whats even better, I'm really with Inuyasha! Everyone blinked to my strange behavoir. When Kagome asked. " You must be hungry? Why don't I make us some dinner?"

" That sounds nice," Miroku said. I smiled, and then looked up, and a bad thought came to my mind. Now what am I going to do? I left behind my friends...and family... Minutes later, Kagome handed me a bowl of ramen with chopsticks. I held it, looking at it curiously. I picked up the chop sticks, and tried to hold them right, but they kept falling. Inuyasha saw this. So did Kagome. Miroku was going to help, but Sango held him back. So, Inuyasha went up, and put his ramen down, and helped me hold my chopsticks right.

At that momment, I felt the world spinning around me. Inuyasha's...he's helping me...and whats better is that...he's also holding my hands!

" You sick? Your face is red?" Said Inuyasha, who was now infront of me, and put a hand to my forehead. I gasped, and turned around suddenly.

" Um...i'm fine, i'm not sick," I said. In fact, I was blushing madly.

" You sure?" Kagome asked.

I can't betray David...never...but this is a hard task to love Inuyasha and David...but David is my one and only... I shook my head to get the thoughts about Inuyasha out. " I'm fine," I said, which was a lie.

I realised...what I could do. I knew what to do...how to make everyone's lifes better. I knew what I should do.


End file.
